


La strega e il corvo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: The witch [2]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flashfic ambientata dopo il lieto fine.Scritta con il prompt di SSDV: - Novembre mio, facevi freddo/la fronte frigo, il polso a zero/sporcare specchi era narcosi/potrei scambiare i miei Le Ore con te? (Gomma - Baustelle). per Il giardino di Efp, rientra ne I prompt del lunedì.





	La strega e il corvo

La strega e il corvo

 

Malefica fece fremere le ali, accavallando le gambe lisce, guardando l’orizzonte in parte coperto dalle nuvole candide. Alcune piume le erano cadute dietro le spalle, altre erano finite ai piedi del muretto di pietra su cui era accomodata. Si allontanò una ciocca dal viso, sfiorando una delle alte corna.

Allungò la mano e su di essa si posò un corvo dalle piume color inchiostro.

Malefica gli accarezzò la testa, il corvo balzò e atterrò sul pavimento del castello, tramutato in un giovane.

Fosco alzò lo sguardo, le sue gote erano arrossate.

< Mia signora dell’inverno, mia regina di Novembre. Finalmente siete di nuovo libera di solcare i cieli in libertà, di riprendervi il vostro gelido regno > pensò.

“Non dovresti fare in quel modo. Ora che divento umano è alquanto ambiguo” si lamentò.

Malefica si alzò in piedi e gli camminò intorno.

“Per anni l’odio mi ha narcotizzato. Non potevo guardarmi allo specchio senza sentire la mancanza di ciò che mi era stato tolto.

Quella mocciosa ha cambiato tutto questo. Ha fatto tornare a battere questo polso, si può dire che io ho destato Aurora dal suo maleficio, ma lei ha risvegliato me dal mio” spiegò.

Fosco inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non comprendo cosa volete dirmi” borbottò.

< Donerei a voi le ore della mia vita, farei il cambio donandovi la serenità di quegli anni in cui erano animale, pur di farvi dimenticare il re che vi rese infelice > pensò.

Malefica gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Ho sofferto così a lungo che adesso voglio di nuovo vivere. Posso tramutarti in tutto ciò che voglio, in tutto quello che desideri, ma ti ho lasciato in questa forma perché sei il mio unico e fedele compagno” soffiò.

Gli occhi di Fosco divennero liquidi, mentre le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“Questa strega può avere il tuo amore, oltre che la tua fedeltà, mio drago?” chiese.

“Certo” esalò Fosco.

Malefica chiuse entrambi nelle ali e lo baciò con foga, Fosco ricambiò al bacio, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito simile a un basso gracchiare.

< Viviamo insieme > pensò Malefica.


End file.
